


Explosive Relationship

by LukeGarou



Series: Sarel (OC) [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeGarou/pseuds/LukeGarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarel has been captured by the Resistance. Again. It's not unusual, but she's been wanting another vacation for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Sarel is a character originally written by my girlfriend. She asks me to write fanfics now and again, so I get to use her from time to time in various stories. Each story follows a general plot arc, but it may not be complete as I do not have the full story myself.
> 
> I've enjoyed writing these stories, but I want more people to see them than just my girlfriend. If they're well recieved, I'll be sure to post more. I may just do that anyways.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! I hope...

Sarel sat in the back of the Resistance transport, her hands bound behind her to a railing. Her head rested on the cold, metal wall as the ship jarred in space leaving the atmosphere of the planet below them. Flanking her on her sides were two soldiers wearing typical Resistance gear, brown and well worn. Her red eyes stared at the ceiling, her mouth letting out a breath of air. _Captured. Again. These Resistance fighters really don’t like it when you tip off the First Order to their operations for fun, do they?_

The albino woman smirked at the thought. _Well, at least it had been a little fun._

A nearby door slid open with the audible sound of pneumatics, pressing itself into the ceiling of the ship. From the cockpit, Poe Dameron stepped out. He surveyed the scene in front of him, taking in the ragtag bunch of soldiers he had been in charge of for the short mission. For once he hadn’t been in the cockpit of an X-Wing, which had been a weird experience for him, but he was told by his superiors he did a hell of a job. Just one more thing he could add to the “hell of a” list.

His eyes came in contact with the stark white skin of someone that he had known months ago. The young woman had folded one leg over the other, her robes folding with it. She kicked the leg out idly, her eyes fixed on a point on the ceiling. He frowned. Poe had thought she had left long ago to go back Kylo Ren, her whatever he was, and yet her she was.

Next, he noticed the two guards posted next to her. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Captured. Again. Nice. The Resistance pilot marched over to her just as the ship’s hyperdrives went active, careening them across spice at lightspeed. When he did, Sarel’s head moved, looking down to him. She smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks. The sight of a friend would do that to you.

The two guards stood, saluting their superior. “Poe, sir!”

  
“At ease, gentlemen,” he said, not paying either of the two any mind. “What do we have here?” he said, kneeling down before Sarel and staring her in the eyes. Her gaze met his, and the smile never left her lips.

  
“A woman, sir, who we think to be a First Order sympathizer!”

  
Poe shook his head. “No, I doubt it. I know how this one works. She only does what’s best for her. Or what’s most fun at the time.”

  
“But sir! She sabotaged the whole mission! She could have-”

  
Poe held up a single finger, silencing them. “It wasn’t sabotage,” he said, still staring at the girl, “she just wanted to make things interesting. If she wanted to sabotage our operations, she would have done it.”

  
Sarel broke her gaze with Poe, looking away from him altogether, a mischievous smirk on her face.

  
“Soldiers, you stand relieved of your duty.”

  
“But sir! General Organa said we were to-”

  
“And I said you were relieved. If the General has any problems with it, tell her that it was my idea.”

  
The soldier’s lips were pursed. What could he say against Poe Dameron? Biting his tongue, he nodded and walked away, the other soldier following suit.

  
As the soldiers left, Sarel met Poe’s gaze once more, remaining silent. The smile was still on her face, as strong as ever. Poe turned around, grabbing a chair from a nearby table and dragging it over to the bench to which Sarel was chained. He flipped it around before her, making the back face her and sat down, his arms crossed over the back of the chair.

  
“So,” he began after a few, silent moments, “What’d you do this time?”

  
“Oh, you know, the usual,” Sarel said, her voice playful. “Just tipped the First Order off to what you guys were doing. Thought it’d make things a little more interesting to watch. Made some popcorn. It was a good time.”

  
“That’s fair,” the pilot replied, nodding, “Things have gotten ever so boring after we destroyed Starkiller Base. The First Order hasn’t been doing a whole lot since then. Thanks for shaking things up a little bit.”

  
Sarel bowed as much as she could from her position. “It was my pleasure.”

  
Poe turned his head sideways, resting it on top of his arms. “What do you see in him?”

  
“Who?” Sarel replied, knowing full well who he meant.

  
“Who else?”

  
Sarel smiled again, looking to the floor, a warm sensation radiating out from the center of her chest. “The same as what his father saw in him and what his mother sees in him, I guess,” she said, looking back up to Poe. “Someone that has lost their way and just needs a bit of fixing.”

  
Poe scoffed, thinking she was joking. He stopped after the second chuckle, when she saw no signs of laughing. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

  
Sarel nodded. “Yeah. About as serious as you and Finn.”

  
Poe looked away from her, his tongue in his cheek. “Look, I don’t know what you’ve heard, but-”

  
“Bullshit.”

  
Poe looked back to her. “We’re not-”

  
“Yes you are.”

  
Poe stared down at his dust-stained boots. “I want to be, but we aren’t.”

  
“I sense sexy times in your future.”

  
Poe raised an eyebrow to her. “Is that your intuition talking or your connection with the Force?”

  
“Let’s say it’s both and leave it at that.”

  
“How’s your plan to fix him going, then?”

  
Sarel shrugged. “Alright, I guess. About as well as things can go when one as powerful with the Dark side as Snoke is in control.”

  
Poe blinked. He believed her; she really wanted to save this boy, didn’t she? “You know, if you helped the Resistance, we could really help speed that along for you.”

  
Sarel shook her head. “Nah, I think I’ve got a handle on it.”

  
“Really? There’s a lot of resources that the Resistance could-”

  
“Poe, really, I’m good. I don’t want to get involved with sides. I don’t want to get involved with your war. I just want to get Kylo out and kill my father.”

  
Poe opened his mouth to comment, then snapped it shut again. He stared at Sarel for a moment longer before continuing. “Snoke is your father?”

  
Sarel nodded. If there was sadness there, Poe could not see it. All that there was, was anger, hatred, and a touch of love. But, he could tell that it was most certainly not for her father. He didn’t know how that worked, and he wasn’t really sure that he wanted to know.

  
Before Poe could say anything else, the intercom crackled to life. “Dropping out of FTL in three, two, one…” The ship slowed down, much of it shaking briefly. Poe’s stomach lurched to the side, just as it always did when he came out of a FTL jump.

  
“Touching down on D’Qar in five minutes,” the voice on the intercom said before the speakers were turned off with an audio snap.

  
Poe looked from the ceiling and back to Sarel. “Well, it looks like this is our stop.” The pilot stood and dragged the chair back to the table he had taken it from, slipping it the right way around.

  
“Good,” the Echani woman said, “I’ve been looking forward to another vacation. Hopefully it lasts a little longer than the last.”


End file.
